


Ilusi

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Cater hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan itu sudah cukup bagi Trey.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Ilusi

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **Ilusi © peach_milktea**

**I**

Raga Cater Diamond terpaku dalam senyap tiada terbilang. Kilat cerah netra hijaunya tidak pula terlihat pada saat ini. Senyum yang biasa merekah, seolah lekang tidak tersisa. Sesosok tanaman kecil di haribaan sang teruna balas menatap di balik aura kelam yang ia bawa.

Gawai di tangannya terlupakan dan masih menampilkan layar aktif akun media sosial yang acap kali Cater banggakan. Berbagai foto dalam berbagai kesempatan terpajang di sana, membentuk kesan seorang Cater merupakan pribadi yang diimpikan banyak kalangan.

Sosok tanaman kecil itu hidup dan menjadi refleksi tuannya. Tanaman itu tampak tidak elok. Bahkan terlalu muram untuk menjadi gambaran seorang Cater Diamond yang orang-orang kenal.

—tapi kenyataannya, ia adalah bagian dari diri Cater.

Dalam kelas saat itu, Cater berusaha menutupi keberadaannya dengan tawa palsu. Pada Vil yang bertanya-tanya dan Lilia yang menaruh curiga. Cater masih ingin mempertahankan topeng sandiwara yang selalu ia bawa ke manapun ia menjajaki langkah. Tidak perlu ada yang tahu pada beban apa yang dipikul Cater selama desau napasnya masih berembus. Asalkan senyumnya masih mampu melipur lara, Cater akan _baik-baik saja_.

Cater meretas fabrikasi tipis lamunannya. Si tanaman kecil masih dalam posisi yang sama, duduk memeluk lutut seakan dengan begitu turut menepis dingin juga kesedihan yang terpancang dalam tubuh fananya. Pucuk daun yang tumbuh lesu pun menerima belaian pelan dari manusia satu-satunya di tempat itu.

“Maafkan aku, ya.”

Entah untuk apa. Mungkin untuk beban keletihan Cater yang malah menulari tanaman tidak berdosa tersebut—

—atau pada segala kepalsuan yang telah Cater bangun selama ini.

**.**

_“Aku lelah …”_

**.**

**II**

Mulanya ini hanya perjamuan biasa di antara Trey dan Vil saat senja nyaris menutup birai-birai di penghujung hari yang hangat, namun semua berubah menjadi ajang pergunjingan ketika Vil ikut menghidangkan buah bibir sebagai pelengkap di acara sederhana mereka. Meskipun Trey sendiri bukan penikmat rumor-rumor, melayani tamu adalah keharusan dan menjadi pendengar yang baik merupakan salah satu tugas pentingnya kini.

“—coba saja Rook dapat belajar darimu, Trey.”

Vil mengakhiri ceritanya dengan dengkusan halus seraya meraih cangkir berisi likuid herbal kecoklatan untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering akibat terlalu larut berbincang. Dalam hati Trey merasa lega karena akhirnya semua ini telah usai.

“Pujian itu terlalu tinggi untukku, Vil. Masih banyak hal yang perlu aku pelajari.”

“Merendah itu memang baik. Tapi sekali-kali tidak apa menerima pujian orang lain,” Cangkir teh kembali pada tatakannya, “Omong-omong, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.”

Trey menarik ucapannya semula, ternyata belum berakhir, “Ada apa?”

“Ini soal Cater.” Vil mampu merasakan perubahan riak muka Trey saat lidahnya mengucap nama pemuda tersebut. “Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku berada di kelas Crewel-sensei bersama dengannya. Tugas kami saat itu menumbuhkan mandrake dengan sihir masing-masing. Mungkin kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau mandrake akan hidup seperti tuan yang menumbuhkannya kan?”

Trey mengangguk sebagai responsinya pada tutur sang lawan bicara, “Lalu?”

“Di antara mandrake-mandrake Cater yang bersemangat dan ceria, ada satu mandrake yang kelihatan … murung? Bahkan penampilannya sangat tidak cantik. Berbeda sekali dengan kepribadian Cater biasanya.”

Trey tidak angkat bicara. Ia tahu ke mana Vil membawa pembicaraannya kali ini. Kesedihan bagi seorang Cater Diamond mungkin ganjil bagi orang-orang awam. Senyuman pemuda tersebut seakan-akan abadi tak meluruh dilekang zaman.

Trey sudah mengenal Cater cukup baik dan tak sekalipun Trey jatuh dalam ilusi yang Cater buat. Trey mampu menyadari ada sandiwara di balik kegembiraan yang kerap Cater bawa di tengah eksistensinya. Cater membelenggu dirinya dalam-dalam sehingga tidak ada yang mampu menjangkaunya kembali. Trey sadar suatu hari nanti belenggu itu akan lepas tapi Cater mungkin tidak akan lengah karena mampu kembali pada skenarionya semula.

Keheningan di ruang makan terganti oleh suara Vil yang menyadari kunjungannya sudah terlalu lama berlalu.

“Aku harus kembali. Terima kasih untuk kue dan tehnya, Trey.” Vil bangkit berdiri dan sebelum langkah membawanya ke lorong asrama Heartslabyul, ia kembali bersuara, “Mungkin kau bisa berbicara pada Cater mengenai ceritaku tadi.”

Tanpa nasihat Vil, Trey memang berniat menemui Cater malam ini.

**.**

_“Lagipula … Cay-kun harus selalu ceria dan bersemangat bukan?”_

**.**

**III**

Cater tengah bersandar pada bantal motif belah ketupat merahnya tatkala suara ketuk di pintu memanggil. Bola mata hijau berputar malas. Dilirik penanda waktu pada gawainya, siapa yang berkunjung di jam malam begini?

Sikap tidak acuhnya kemudian bertukar dengan senyum antusias, seolah ketidakpeduliannya semula tidak pernah sekalipun hinggap. _Mau selelah apapun, Cay-kun harus selalu berlaku manis_.

“Siapa~?”

“Ini aku.”

Mengetahui suara di balik sana dimiliki oleh seorang yang sangat Cater damba, dengan segera tubuhnya beranjak. Gagang pintu diraih dan dibuka. Senyum simpul Cater menjadi sambutan hangat bagi tamu yang bertandang.

“Trey-kun~! Ayo, masuk!” Cater bergeser, memberi celah yang cukup bagi pemuda berkacamata itu agar bisa masuk ke ruangan.

Trey melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar setelah si empunya mempersilakan. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya, “Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, Cater.”

Pemilik surai jingga menggeleng, menaruh impresi jika keberadaan Trey di waktu yang ganjil ini bukanlah perkara besar, “Ada masalah apa? Riddle-kun punya permintaan aneh la—”

Manik mata Cater membulat. Untai kalimat Cater menggantung tidak tuntas akibat Trey menariknya ke dalam satu rengkuhan yang tidak pernah Cater sangka. Telapak tangan besar Trey menangkup belakang kepala Cater hingga Cater jadi terbenam di dalam raga hangat sang adam.

Cater butuh banyak penjelasan. Tindakan Trey yang tiba-tiba ini membuat kinerja sel kelabu Cater sukar menerka, “T—Trey-kun, ada apa?”

Ada sunyi yang dipertukarkan beberapa saat sebelum Trey mengutarakan jawaban.

“Tadi sore, Vil bercerita soal dirimu … dan mandrake yang kau tanam di kelas Crewel-sensei.”

Trey dapat merasakan Cater tersentak singkat.

“O-oh, soal itu.” Suara Cater mendadak bergetar. Sementara senyumnya menjadi asimetris, tangan Cater refleks terkepal erat sebagai bentuk usaha menegarkan pendiriannya yang nyaris runtuh di depan Trey, “Waktu itu aku hanya salah memasukkan sihir kok! Bukan masalah serius!”

Lidah Cater terasa getir saat dustanya menjelma. Namun Trey nyatanya tidak menelan perkataan Cater bulat-bulat. Rengkuhannya melonggar hingga kedua pasang mata mereka menatap lurus satu sama lain. Sepercik kekhawatiran terpancar dari netra emas di balik lensa bening berbingkai. Cater cuma bisa membisu.

“Jangan berbohong di hadapanku, Cater.”

Ucapan Trey mengusik hati kecil Cater yang terlalu sering menenggak tipu daya. Dengan tatapan seakan menembus segala rahasia-rahasia yang ia bungkam, satu sentuhan kecil lagi Cater dapat pastikan ia akan hancur berkeping-keping. Di saat kekecewaan ini terus mendera, bisakah ia berterus terang pada Trey?

“Aku hanya …” Cater mereguk udara di sela frasa. Dadanya sesak. “… hanya lelah.”

Meskipun susah payah ia menjaga, setitik pendar jatuh juga. Jemari Trey lantas menyapu jejak air mata yang tertinggal. Sesaat ia mendekat untuk menyematkan kecupan kecil di pelupuk mata Cater. Dalam benak Trey, mengemuka banyak ingatan nostalgi mengenai Cater. Terutama lengkung bibirnya yang kerap membawa keceriaan. Sebagai lelakinya, Trey jelas tidak tahan melihat Cater bersedih seperti yang sekarang terlihat.

“Tidak apa-apa untuk merasa lelah sesekali,” Trey berbisik halus, “Yang jelas kau tahu, kau bisa datang padaku kapanpun saat kau rasa semuanya sudah terlalu memuakkan. Jangan pendam semuanya sendirian. Aku ada di sini untukmu, Cater.”

Cater masih memandangi insan yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Trey tidak pernah mendustai sabdanya, sorot mata Trey yang mempertegas itu semua. Pemuda tersebut selalu bisa membuat Cater menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan kunjungannya masih terlampau singkat, tapi keberadannya sudah membawa angin sejuk untuk Cater.

Hingga tak lama setelah itu, terbit satu senyuman kecil yang membawa kelegaan untuk Trey, “Terima kasih, Trey.”

Sekali lagi di malam itu, Trey membawa Cater pada pelukan hangat. Di dalam lindungan Trey, Cater merasa seperti pulang. Trey bisa menjadi sandarannya ketika kakinya nanti sudah tidak sanggup berdiri. Trey pula yang mampu menjadi pelita di saat gulita mengukungnya.

Dunia Cater selalu dipenuhi tuntutan atas keindahan tiada cela dan Trey tidak termasuk di antaranya. Trey akan membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, menerima Cater tanpa memaksakan kesempurnaan apapun pada Cater.

Cater hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan itu sudah cukup bagi Trey.

**.**

**.**

**[]**

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari personal story lab coat Cater, disana salah satu mandrake Cater keliatan sedih dan menurut Lilia ada sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyiin Cater :'(  
> aku sendiri gatau apa yang bikin Cater bisa nyimpen perasaan sedih semacam itu, tapi di cerita ini aku anggap aja dia capek karena tuntutan mesti eksis dan sempurna terus di sosmed. Moga2 kedepannya twst ngasih kejelasan sama pribadi Cater, karena CATER BUTUH BANYAK CINTA :""(( /diem
> 
> terima kasih buat yang udah singgah dan baca fic ini~ makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih kudos dan komen di fic2 sebelumnya! owo


End file.
